Lucy
by LucyLovesYou
Summary: The story of a Lucy, a human/angel.


This is my first story..ever! So please give me some helpful tips! :)

* * *

><p>I drummed my pencil against my desk , ignoring the homework in front of me. I sighed, my life can be quite boring. Why god, why? Why do I have to be stuck in a orphanage with barely any friends. Suddenly I heard a snap, darn it. I broke my pencil again. Instead of getting a new one I went in my "room" I lie on my bunk bed and messed with the railings leading to the bed above me. Memories coming back to me about the fire. I scrunched my face up and tried to forget about it.<p>

"Umm err Lucy I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner..." Jasmine, my room tenant said with a shaky voice .

"No" I barked backed. Jasmine shut the door quietly and ran down the hall. Running, because she was probably relieved that I didn't join them. I never joined them at dinner, because it seemed to suck the fun right out if them. As soon as I would come in, the room would go silent and stay that way till I left.

* * *

><p>You see it started back when I was first found. It is quite a long story so I will try to shorten it without losing all the details. The day was December 22, my birthday, and I was outside throwing snowballs at my older sister. My mom was inside making me a home made Double Chocolate cake. My dad was still asleep upstairs because yesterday he worked his butt off trying to make up today's work. It seems so weird because it happened so fast...and I could of sworn I heard a swoosh sound like something flapping. All I know is that when I looked up my house was on fire, wait No my whole yard was on fire...except me.<p>

I screamed at the top of my lungs and my neighbors were running out of their houses calling 911 and dragging me away. I screamed and kicked at their grasp trying to run to my house. I didn't care if it was on fire, I wanted to see my family. Firefighters came and drenched my house in water, they smashed the door down and ran around the house trying to figure out what started the fire and how it reached all the way to the yard. When the house was all clear my neighbor let me go and I just stood there and looked up at what use to be my house now resembled a creepy, burnt, haunted building.

After tears and a lot of hugs the police had to talk to me because they told me though I was only six I was still a suspect. The interrogation room was well...I can't explain it...Oh Ya! It looked like the ones on Law and Order SVU. They asked me if I was

messing with anything that would start a fire, I said No I was outside. Little did I know that they already thought it was me all along. They kept asking me weird questions like, "Were you mad at your family?" or "Do think fires are nice?"

I tried everything to convince them that I didn't kill my family, but it was all in vain. They did give me "mercy" however, I didn't have to go to a Psych Ward for kids. I just had to be locked in a bedroom at an Orphanage with No roommate and limited outside my room time. Yeah, I don't get their type of mercy.

* * *

><p>So here I am 7 years old and still trapped in this hell hole place called a orphanage. Friendless and bored I usually plot ways on how to escape if I ever get a chance. But today was one of those days were I sit on my bed and rethink everything that has happened to me in the past. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to fall asleep, suddenly I felt a breeze and thought it was Jasmine checking up on me.<p>

I sighed and speaked with my eyes still closed, "Jasmine I don't want to go to dinner right now…or ever for that matter have you noticed that no one…" I stopped dead in my tracks because when I opened my eyes to glare at Jasmine, it wasn't Jasmine. It was a guy, an adult. I tilted my head to the side and scooted farther up on my bed.

"I….I haven't seen you around here, Are you t..the new tenant?" I asked in a quivery voice. He didn't say anything back for a while he just looked at me dead in the eyes for a good five minutes. Well I might as well get a good description to remember before I die. He had light brown…wait maybe dark brown hair with light blue grayish eyes I'm not even sure of his height though he was obviously taller then me. He broke his gaze and chuckled.

"Don't afraid my child, I have came with good wishes not bad." I stared at him for a while deciding whether to scream or fight…..probably scream. He starting stepping closer, however, every step he took I scrunched farther into the corner of my bed. He sighed.

"Look doll, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to chat and get to know you." He smiled and reached his hand out waiting for me to grab on.

"I'm fine with chatting like this." I stated short and sweet

"Lucy is it? I've been listening to you for quite a while. I understand your pain and suffering and I have a way that can make it all go away. I can make you have powers to torture those who tortured you. Or to make people have more respect for you, in ways you can't imagine." He smirked at me and sat on the bed.

"But…how? How do you know this stuff about me." I demanded angrily, " I hate this orphanage! They have people spying on me!"

He chuckled again…It was getting annoying "You humans have such entertaining personalities! My child for I am not a spy, but a angel of the lord. I have listened to you and came down here to give you an offer of a lifetime! I want to make you…I want to create a new creature with the body and mind of a child, but the powers and grace of an angel. Of course, you will be my first. But if this works everyone well respect me more."

"A angel? You think that I can just sit here and believe you are an angel? Look before I agree to anything you are going to have to give me one reason not to start screaming and running out the door." I stated seriously. Suddenly the ground started shaking and a bright light glowed from his body. I starred for a while before a piercing sound filled the room. I covered my ears but it seemed as though my ears were going to exploded.

"Ok! Ok! I get it your real! Please stop! Stop!" I shouted frantically

"Join me! Or have great consequences, and by that I mean being deaf!" He shouted over the growing piercing sound.

I could no longer talk, I could barely concentrate. I shook my head yes fearing what would happen if I didn't agree. The noise died down and I collapsed on my be exhausted.

"Oh goodie goodie! I can't wait to see the look on my superiors faces when they see what I have made!" He said and placed two finger to me forehead.

* * *

><p>Even though I was asleep and could see nothing I was scared and frightened, I know I had just did something that I probably shouldn't have. I'm slowly waking up and I see grass. I cough and cough and cough, it feels disgusting like someone shoved air down my throat. I look around, I am in a field of grass and the sun is shining extremely bright. I look around and it's completely empty…Oh no what have I done?<p>

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I whispered loudly

"Ah are you finally awake? You've been out for days. For a second there you had me worried that I had to go hunting for another child. Oh how rude of me I forget to explain who I am, well now that you are kinda trapped with me we should get to know each other. I'm Balthazar." He states. Then there is silence.

"What? No Ohhhs or Ahhhs?" He says seeming annoyed. I stare at him and then myself, looking for any damages or scars. I get up and walk to him. I stare up at him with my new crystal like eyes.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven? If not where am I? What did you do?" I stare deeply into his eyes.

"What?" he scoffs "Don't look at me like that. You agreed. And no this isn't heaven, not even close. It's a place I used to store you after you…kinda…blacked out."

"Black out what do you mean?" I demanded my little hands clenched it fist.

Balthazar sighed. "Well I knocked you out because I didn't want you to go through to much pain when I created you. You see what I did was share my Grace with you…well not shared more like ripped it and gave some to you. But your reaction was not what I thought would happen. You opened your eyes, screamed, and then blacked out."

I gasped and touched my face. If what he is telling me is true what kind of creature am I? An angel? A halfie?

Seeing my panicked reactions he bent down to my height and grabbed my chin lifting my face to be on the same level of his.

"You are not just a creature. You are a special one and quite dangerous too. You are half angel and half human but far more powerful then either. You may seem weak and innocent now but after I train you, you will be Heaven's greatest weapon. Your anger will bring earthquakes, your tears will bring floods, and your happiness will bring light."

I look down, what have I gotten myself into? Sure being all cool and powerful would be great except I don't really want to live all my life staying the same age, plus angels will want to kill me…I've read books about things like me and the ended is never good.

Anger grew inside of me thinking that I was just one of his toys, "But I'm a Nephilim, they'll kill me! They're probably hunting me down as I speak! Did you just create me for me to be killed? You idiot! How can I be a weapon if they…"

"Well for one." Balthazar said interrupting me, " You aren't a Nephilim I created you, you weren't born. You were made. You are correct about some thing however. Some Angels, and especially demons might want to kill you. Some angels and demons however, will do anything to keep you alive. If you are still alive by time the war starts, there is no way the side with you as a weapon will fail. Luckily you don't have to worry about angels and demons chasing after you. You have the power to block them from finding you. Strong angels though will be able to find a little bit quicker…."

* * *

><p>Suddenly we are in a warehouse and all the light have blown out.<p>

"Balthazar this isn't funny, where are you?" I look around tracing every corner with my eyes. I see Balthazar standing in a ring of fire looking calm.

I look at him puzzled, "What are you doing? Get out of that circle." I start walking towards him to pull him out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a voice that I haven't heard. I tuned around so fast that I almost fell.

"W…Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice. He grinned at me and chuckled.

"I would think we were cute if you weren't teamed up with Blondie over there." he said pointing to Balthazar.

"Ha-ha so funny, cut to the chase. Why are you here Crowley? What do you want?" Balthazar stated coldly.

Crowley stepped closer to Balthazar, "Like you don't know…the girl…I want the girl. And this can go the easy way or the hard/deadly way. Give the girl to me so I can train her with the demons…or die."

Balthazar scoffed, " You think I'm going down without a fight? Bring it."

I looked at Balthie with a worried expression on my face. There is no way I'm going to team up with some weird demon. I looked at the fire and concentrated really hard. Okay so Balthie said I would have powers. Maybe I can make the fire go away some how.

The fire busted into even bigger flames, I felt myself being pulled back by someone. I looked back and Crowley had picked my up away from the flames.

"Whoa there wouldn't want you to get crispy! Well looky here seems like the girl is already trying to kill you. Way to go sweetheart! You are becoming one of my favorites already!" He said amused

I glared at him and could feel the redness raising in my face from anger and embarrassment. This guy was laughing at me and being amused by me almost killing Balthazar. Who gave this guy the right to do this?

"You looky here! My name is L-U-C-Y. not girl and you better watch what you say to me because one day I will able to kill you without raising a single finger!" I yelled pushing him into a wall and extinguishing the flames around Balthazar. Crowley looked at me and then vanished.

Balthie came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well done Lucy…well done. For a second I thought you would leave my for the dead,"

I smiled at him and hugged him. " If you died I would have no one to protect me, that and I would be lonely."

Balthazar looked down at me.

"Don't be to proud of yourself, you have a lot of training to got through."

I stopped hugging him and kicked a nearby rock.

"Ya whatever one day I'll be able to kill you to." I said sticking my tongue.

Balthazar chuckled, "And for saying that you are going to have to learn Teleportation by yourself."

"What no! Are you crazy! I'll never…"

He was gone


End file.
